


子弹出膛前

by Beatiful_Vilolence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Top Sam/Bottom Dean, ordinary peopel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatiful_Vilolence/pseuds/Beatiful_Vilolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是Dean四年来头一次看见Sam的照片，是他从罪犯档案里撕下来的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

one

墙上的钟表正在走，离交班的时间还有一会。  
天已经破晓，警署里从四面老旧磨花的玻璃透出的光线很凌乱，Dean的视线一次扫过一格一格前进的时针，然后阖上眼皮，整个人窝在椅子上恰如其分的隐没在黑暗里。桌上的咖啡冷掉很久了，廉价又涩口的余韵还固执的充斥在后舌苔与喉咙里，像吞了一只死去的腻滑水蛭，他却懒得去皱眉。  
一整晚没有一通电话打进来，意思就是Dean有足够的时间去处理完他面前那摊乱得很有章法的书面文件，但他只是伸手把那堆文件摆得更有章法之后，就放弃再做更多的工作了。Dean忙着把玩着一张从文件夹里取下来的照片，新洗出来的照片，边角在纸张文件中压得笔直，他把照片握在手里，像是拿着一个方方正正的物什，用大拇指反复磨蹭在锋利的边缘上。  
“漫长的夜晚。”  
Dean听见耳边有人说，他不慌不忙的转过头去，自然不过的把手揣进兜里，松动的表情足够支撑起半个懒洋洋的笑容，“是平静的夜晚，军士长”  
Jody扔给他一个纸袋，靠在桌沿上哼笑了一声，“你还想通宵出勤不成？”  
无需打开都能闻到热腾腾的热狗混着洋葱的味道，Dean掂量几下尽可能的真诚了许多，“不是您教我的么？平静从来都不是什么好事。”  
“是啊，从来不是什么好事....”  
Jody叹了口气，声音疲惫，像她才是那个熬了一整夜的，眼角下垂，难得显得不那么强硬。  
他坐正了身体，双眼锁定在军士长脸上，Dean在等，他直觉的认为那声叹息后应该还藏有什么。  
可是他没能找出来，零碎脚步声让余下的字词哑了火。  
已经到点了，Dean又一次瞥过钟面，把目光移回去的下一秒，Jody已经把柔软的情绪全都武装起来，她再叹了口气，下巴绷得冷峻  
“回去休息吧中士，过阵子有你忙的”。  
他的心瑟缩了一下，Dean不确定是不是自己混淆了Jody眼里的深意，他控住自己没有移开眼神，点点头收拾东西走了出去。  
Dean几大步跨下门口的台阶，叼着纸袋摸索身上的车钥匙，道路旁的树叶很葱郁，清晨的芝加哥却有些凉薄，一股子风偷摸着往后颈里钻，他这才发觉已经是秋天了。  
起码Jody说准了一件事，Dean确实用得上休息一会了，但是不是现在。他在一个十字路口朝着与宿舍背道而驰的方向疾驰而去。  
他开得很快，但毕竟是穿过整个芝加哥，总是要花些时间的。Dean开始翻找可以供他消磨时间的东西，柜子里的卡带少得可怜，都是几首不合胃口的抒情爵士，他嘶了口凉气丢回了去。他又一次想给这辆车加点东西，也许塞几盒磁带，顺手再换个排气和涡轮，这辆老caprice也能飞起来，Dean只得承认他是怀念那个感觉的，他心有不甘地再踩了一成油门，可这显然已经超过了它的极限，轮胎顿时就打起飘来，所以只有半分钟，Dean不得不让速度缓了下来，但仍旧飞快的奔驰。  
肾上腺素的猛兽被拴上链子，平息下来后，车窗里密闭沉闷的空气就越发的压抑，Dean驱使着钢铁的机器破开薄雾穿行在笔直的公路上，转向都异常凌厉，像一把杀伐果断的刀把这座美丽又老派的城市分割成块。  
最后归刀入鞘在与堪萨斯的临界，他在一栋属于艺术家和流浪汉的老旧公寓旁停下车，这个街区不太平，但几个街区以外的警员培训基地人来人往，至少没人会欠收拾到明目张胆的招惹警察。  
Dean对这一带称得上了如指掌，曾经这里是他对这座城市所有的回忆和眷恋，直到Sam离开。  
他回了家，关门时震落的灰尘昭彰着几年空无一人的事实，Dean明明没有抱有期待，但此刻他才感到愤怒满溢无处发泄后，松弛的神经带来的精疲力竭，胃里爬满了沉甸甸的异样感，他此刻想起了那个在副驾座上散着香气的热狗，咽了口唾沫生生把胃酸压了下去。  
他在厨房和卧室转了一圈，扭开水龙头放干锈水沾湿毛巾，草草地将沙发擦拭一遍，没等水渍蒸发就翻身躺了上去。长沙发没办法塞进一个成年人的身躯，Dean的腿和背只能弯曲着，背脊紧贴在沙发背上才能不至于一翻身就跌下去。不算自然的姿势，他挪了挪蜷起膝盖，正面躺着。目光无处可放，就安置在天花板熟悉分布的裂缝上。  
日光灼灼，Dean昏昏欲睡了。  
他突然就在恍惚的空气中看见Sam年轻且讥讽的脸，心尖真实的刺痛，Dean对此坦然又慌乱，呼吸着陈旧的空气，琢磨着这是第三年还是已经到第四年了，眼皮没有丝毫的震颤。  
已经入秋了，所以应该是第四年了吧，前一两年还有时不时的明信片盖着各地的邮戳寄到警署里，后来就断了联系，平白消失了一个需要惦念关注的人，四年独来独往说不习惯也习惯了。但也说不会怀念，Dean像鱼，被迫生活在岸上，学会了如何呼吸空气活下去，可是依旧会思念海水，这是一种更深沉的东西，是本能。  
他偶尔会想Sam现在过得怎么样，长成了什么模样，他只能凭借单薄的印象往上堆积勾勒，从来没有一张附着照片的信从远方而来。  
那些猜想从未被证实直到今天，Sam的头发的确更长了，更像个小姑娘了吧，好像他就缺那几分钟剪个头发一样，Dean手指在兜里摩挲，让棱角分明的边角上轻割过指纹留下白色的划痕。壮实了，没缺胳膊少腿的挺好，也不知道还长高没有。他把照片拿出来放在面前，这是张没对准焦的照片，应该是在Sam转头一瞬间抓拍的，模糊的侧面也遮掩不掉那双眼睛的气质，这是头狼。  
他长大了，Dean感慨着想笑，最后闭上眼头摔在靠枕上，盖住满当当的自嘲和讽刺，四年了，第一张照片却是他从罪犯档案里硬生生撕下来的。  
真的是，长大了啊。


	2. 2

铃声响起的时候，Dean就知道这不是一通普通的电话。  
“芝加哥警署。”  
“混蛋小子，是我。”  
这个称呼属于一个中年人，把他从警员培训头一天带到毕业的教官。  
“噢John，我也想你了，还有什么事吗？”Dean对这个与父亲同样姓名的男人，有着同样或许更高的敬重。  
“你知道的。”John对他的油腔滑调向来不屑，那边应该是在开车，车窗透进的风在他每个字的间隙。  
Dean认命的呼出一口气，扔下手中的笔“这次又是什么？”  
“有出息了啊，打架能砸了Green Mill半个场子，”John停顿了一下，“Anderson家的小子在他手里折了腿，送去医院刚传消息来说是脑震荡，这事可大可小，你做好心理准备。”  
Dean的表情艰涩起来，他不习惯教官用这种语气跟他说话，过于安静。John停止了不满，往往代表着放弃。  
他压下心慌。“在哪？我去接他。”  
重叠的远近两声刹车声像猫爪拉过Dean耳边的玻璃，让他颤了一下，同时听见John说“不用了，我们已经到了。”  
Dean慢慢把听筒按回座机卡槽，直起身用力的跺了跺靴子，发麻的脚像有密集的小针扎刺着膝盖窝。没去取大衣，他直接走出去推开了大门，站在台阶上，Dean看见了一个不寻常的夜晚，警笛声驾着呼啸的冬风去到更远的远方，红蓝色霓虹灯在他的眼里辉煌壮丽。  
在一片没有温度的灯火海里，Dean找到了他的那个。  
Sam迈着醉汉的飘忽又缓慢的脚步，低着头辨不清神色，John在身后推搡着他，用对待犯人的方式，Dean飞快的皱了皱眉，走过去扶住他的手臂，对教官示意  
“谢谢了，John，改天请你吃饭。”  
谢谢的意思是，到此为止。  
John当然知道，他的眉毛立刻不满的扬起来，鹰鹫一样的眼神贴着脸颊狠辣的扫过他们两人，像是要刮下一层皮，Dean颧骨发热，只能加重恳求的目光力度，Sam则从头到尾无动于衷，John在他的学生恒久有力的目光里依旧不满，但最后还是点了头。  
得了首肯，Dean松了口气，这表明他可以把Sam解了手铐塞进另一俩警车的后座，而不是临时监狱里。  
这什么时候似乎也变成一种满足了。  
Dean觉得可笑，但另一方面他确实是在接受Sam在日益成熟后变成一个棘手人物这件事，仿佛他那个乖顺的弟弟在来芝加哥时的一路风驰电掣里被丢在了堪萨斯的公路上。  
一年多徐徐而至的改变，到底还是猝不及防的。  
Sam仍旧闷声不吭的坐着，Dean借着忽明忽暗的街灯朝着后视镜望去，光洁的镜面映出的是一个鲜活的灵魂，尖锐执拗。  
他一路开回培训基地旁的公寓，这半年里Dean已经很少回到这里了，见习警员的事务鸡毛蒜皮的繁杂，很少有正儿八经的急事落在他头上，但偏偏都是不能再等的，为了保住这份工作，他不得不让它们侵占掉生活的一部分。  
这种类似于取舍的决定让Dean窒息，他让荒草肆意缠绕掩盖了这个念头。  
Sam在门口就挥开了Dean搀扶的手，鞋也不脱，脚步轻浮跌跌撞撞的扶着墙走进去，一屁股压在沙发上，靠在靠枕上掰手指。  
“说点什么，Sam。”Dean拉开冰箱在冻僵的过期食物里翻寻，语气说不上愠怒。  
“说什么？”  
Dean掰下几块黏在冰箱底的冰块用毛巾包上，拧成一团抛到Sam身上“随便什么，你觉得可以让我等会揍你不那么狠的东西。”  
Sam隔着毛巾揉着冰块，把它压在了青紫的下巴上，想了一会  
“我要离开了，Dean。”   
于是他说，以一种稀松平常的语调，嗓音嘶哑。  
Dean嘴角拉起一个轻讽的弧度，像某种身体反应机能，然后他看着Sam的眼睛好一会，才发觉那并不是个笑话，在大脑神经意识到的同一作用，鲜明的痛刺穿了他整个身体。  
他的眉毛拧起来，舌尖在齿列里颤抖，“不”。单字节，又轻又快。  
被讨好了一样，Sam缓慢的卷起嘴角，自顾自的往下说，“我听到了，John跟你说的话，而且我想我应该知道那是个什么意思。”  
“我完蛋了。”他给自己下了个结论，开玩笑一样的轻巧。  
Dean摇头，这用了他很大力气，导致于舌面上翻滚的话都不利索“我会跟John谈谈，再不行我们问问Bobby，总会有办法的..”

“Dean”

Sam叫他的名字，更像是一声叹息，他突然就收了声锐利的盯回去。

“Dean”

Sam没有退缩，他再重复了一遍，以特定的语气。  
于是被击退的那个变成了Dean。他在青年干净的目光里没有找到任何迟疑，这并非商讨或者临时起意，这是最后通牒，为了一个深思熟虑的决定。这让他的质疑，恐慌和愤怒都变得唐突，见不得光，让呼吸都随之苦涩。  
“去哪？”Dean发现他最后只能问，声音很轻，如同一种妥协。

无论去哪  
Sam有千万种方式离开，只要他想。

那晚之后，他们谁都没有提起过这件事，仿佛那段对话没有出现过，但是Dean知道Sam随时会离开，这是一个既定的结论，需要考究的只有时间。  
警校办事处隔天就打了电话来，之后的书面文件下来得也很快，一个大印戳在白纸上，开除学籍，没留半分缓和的余地。Dean对Sam的自知之明感到疲乏，一年多的放纵的后果，学校需要一个震慑，当事人比谁都清楚，可他依旧在另一条歧路上一往无前，哪怕手掌割破，遍体鳞伤。  
火车呜咽着向支轨偏移，从某个节点开始，Dean就很少看见完好无损的Sam了，下巴，指节，青紫的血痂如跗骨之虫侵害了他身体的各个地方，把一个青年的气焰磨砺得老练又痴狂。  
罕见的，在余下的日子里，Sam表现得异常的温驯，Dean不知道在他工作的白天他在干什么，但每天他晚上回家都会在沙发上发现蜷缩着的Sam，巨大手脚挤在沙发里很笨重，透出莫名的安分。电视总是开着的，老旧的音箱沙沙作响，影像切换都是Dean眼熟的场景。Sam刚到芝加哥，Dean也不太忙的那段时间，他们时不时就会翻出跟地铁站商贩讨价还价淘来的碟片放上一整晚。  
不过那已经是很久了，Dean一边想着，一边自然而然的坐到旁侧的沙发座椅上，健怡可乐和爆米花，他突然就对这两种电影伴侣产生可怕的饥饿感，这种感觉强烈到能让他吞噬血肉。  
有时候Sam会就这么睡着，Dean就等到影片字幕最后一行往上消失在屏幕中再起身，他拍了拍Sam的肩头，小声说，“sammy，回到你的房间去。”  
他再也无法轻而易举的把面前这个人抱上床了，而Sam也似乎选择摒弃时不时会装睡，等待兄长的呼唤再欢快的跳起来，跳到Dean身上的恶作剧。他睁开眼，还很困顿，但还是起身顺从的回到了自己的房间。  
Dean此刻的欣慰很敷衍，他站在阴影里，转过头看着门口的鞋柜上掠过的疏影，一个打包好的旅行包，有人随时就会离开。  
悬在后颈三寸之上迟迟不肯落下的刀刃，Dean逃避不了，他只能用更多的精力和时间放在繁多的事务上，迫不及待用精疲力竭蒙蔽飞机坠落之前的失重感。这时这份工作的好处就体现出来了，你可以随时累死在岗位上，只要你想。  
他用半个月缓冲这个陡坡，最后的坠毁就像雪落于水，静谧得悄然无息。  
Dean根本就没有见到Sam最后一面。  
在一个平凡无奇的下午，太阳在冬天难得的热烈，暖融得像刚敲开掉入锅里的蛋黄。  
Dean照例为一个菜鸟警员应该处理的杂事奔波，一连几小时屁股都没挨过凳子，还是Jody看出他遮掩不住的疲态，手一挥放他出去，Dean这才从警长办公室里出来，偷得一口空闲。  
“Dean。”Borlin端着咖啡凑上来，笑得有点贱。  
这是与他同一期的菜鸟，平时也是常期被操练得精疲力尽和Dean现在没什么两样，今天应该是他轮休，结果这小子还是蹦跶起来，意思是什么，明摆着的幸灾乐祸。  
Dean眼角斜过去，没跟他客气抢过杯子据为己有，慢吞吞的咽了一口，“谢谢了，伙计。”Borlin不跟他争，眉梢都是居高临下的大气和同情，咋舌的声音让Dean想揍他。  
Borlin见他不接茬，没话找话也要说，扯了两句，他突然想起他跟Dean搭上话的初衷，“对了，刚来晃了一圈没见你人，外面有人找你。”  
“谁啊？”Dean下意识的问，他看见Borlin摇头的瞬间就反应过来，那只会是一个人。  
“一个男孩。”Borlin补充道。  
不需要再详细了。  
Dean尽可能快的跑出去，在推开大门的时候他听见一声引擎声，他熟悉这个声音就像熟悉他自己的心跳，心悸的洪水铺天盖地的淹没了他。Dean隐隐绰绰猜得到会发生什么，而这让他在恐惧，牙齿实实在在的撞在一起，毒蛇咬住了舌头。他在台阶上张望下一个呼吸就几大步跨出了阴影，毒辣的太阳在他的虹膜上旋转，心掉进了胃里。  
车已经在开了，逐渐开得很快，像振翅的鸟乘风在飞。  
他走了。  
Dean听到自己的喉咙发出哑然的哀鸣，他追到街道上去，站在长长一排轮胎印的末端，羚羊尾巴上反衬的光亮刺得眼球生疼，所以他闭上了眼睛。  
他能听得到内心里大张旗鼓的喧哗吵嚷，像闹市里的枪决，繁华和死寂两相辉映，疼得麻木不仁，可其实他就真的只是无所适从的站在那，僵成一尊石像。


	3. Chapter 3

距离他从档案里撕下Sam的照片过去一周多，Dean暂时的搬回了旧居，收拾空置的房间费不了多少心神，但他得把每天早上的闹钟调早一个多小时，才能踩着点上班，保住薪资微薄的全勤奖。有时候白班接着大夜班，他就干脆不回家，爬在桌子上休息几个小时。几次之后Jody慷慨的借给他警长办公室的使用权，那张老板椅比起虐待脊椎的凳子的确是个享受。  
从密歇根湖吹来的风越来越猖狂，马路上的电子报告牌上的红字还是暖和的温度，Dean在打了几个喷嚏之后不得不在警服外面裹上一身外套，好像是秋风肃清了芝加哥城，一片形势大好的太平。他私下用自己的门路探寻过Sam的踪迹，跨入芝加哥的边界，就应该有存活的证据，可事实证明他的小弟很擅长活在黑暗里，阳光下的眼睛一无所获。  
他翻阅了一同发下来的所有档案，Sam只在其中占了很小一块。Dean在衣柜里用红色白色的线和按上大头针的照片梳理出一张纵横交织的网，最上方的位置属于Stan，芝加哥老派罪犯集团的首领，在他上位的十几年，铁拳统治下的黑帮势力让警署高层焦头烂额，这是一张镀上传奇色彩的脸，现在躺在医院的ICU病房里，生命和王座都岌岌可危。  
这是一个警示，Dean不知道Sam在接下来一出新旧上位的危险戏码中扮演何种角色，但看样子已经有人将他拉进了斗兽场里的权力角逐里，他必定是在某个人身上压上了注码，有很可能囊括进自己的生命。Dean本来大可以站在一个高度，旁观这场蛮荒的厮杀和较量，但他的心神沉醉在Sam身上，为另一头凶兽的生死存亡费劲心力。  
秋天的第一场雨急骤又狂放，芝加哥城上方被笼罩着绵密厚重的乌云，雷鸣间杂着裁决的闪电，誓要劈开这块阴暗之地，整个城市像一条风雨飘摇的小船，面临着海神的愤怒咆哮。  
行动命令来得和这场骤雨一样匆忙，三个多小时的蹲守，最后他们成功拦截了一辆白色无特殊标识的丰田厢车，查抄出一箱袋装的白色粉末。  
雨一直没停，更有猖獗的趋势，在扣押司机和随同人员回程的路上，外面世界铺天盖地水滴的敲击声像要把车辆也吞没，稀微的车顶灯成为了黑夜里最后一盏灯，暖黄色的光在Dean的鼻侧投下一条灰色的侧影，他看向Jody，她的脸上也没有露出轻松的神色。他们大概在思考同一件事情。这辆丰田从卢普的别墅区中开出，查证房产和车都是挂在Crowley的名下。  
这个名字在Dean的衣柜背板上占有一席之地，警方给出的语焉不详的资料里列出Crowley是Stan黑帮势力中的大毒枭，但由于Stan本人不甚支持毒品生意，集团偌大的人脉并没有给Crowley什么便利，反而是处处碍手碍脚。这次Stan病危，他便第一个被抓住痛脚，到底是棋差一招，还是另有隐情？  
其实无所谓前后，他们有必须做的事，Jody在现场就第一时间就申请了搜捕令，增派的人手已经在路上，务必要把Crowley带回来喝茶。  
执棋者不是他们，这才是让Dean心脏紧缩的原因。他发现他似乎卷入了一场战争，身处诡谲黑夜，只能闻听风声，被动的作出反应。他还不知道筹码是什么，但他很清楚再这样下去，他会输，输得一败涂地。  
回到警局，Dean把吸足水份的外套脱下挂在搭在座椅上，黏湿冰凉的皮肤暴露在空气里被风吹过，他这才觉得冷。当他在茶水区里跺着脚灌了两杯热乎咖啡的工夫，Crowley已经被带到了审讯室，Jody在那等他。  
审讯的工作警员通常不能干涉，Jody看见Dean大摇大摆进来坐到她身边，看着他的眼神意思很明显，但并不是责备，Dean朝他眨眨眼，Jody眼里的坚硬被动容了，她没说话，算半个默许。  
达成共识后，他们一起把视线投向桌子的另一端，Crowley本人和照片上精干的模样有些出入，可能是哪个探员把他从床上拉起来的，胡子拉碴头发没打理过，脸颊一侧还着红痕。鬼知道什么时间他还在睡觉？  
“你好漂亮男孩。”Crowley似乎真的很困，耷拉着眼角说话的时候还打了个哈欠，声音都被模糊了，可是语气里的轻佻听的人倒是捕捉得很清楚，因为那是他经常用到的。  
Dean的嘴唇扭曲了一下，这当然不至于激怒他，“我们有几个问题，别担心很简单，只需要你诚实回答，这样可以节约我们双方的时间，如果你不配合，那么我们就有几个复杂的问题要解决了。”  
Crowley笑了一声，真实而短促。  
“好的，警官。”他说。  
审讯主要还是Jody主导，先问了几个基本问题，得到的答案和警方掌握的情况如出一撤。Crowley好像逐渐清醒了很多，态度都算配合，就算拿出从车上扣押人员的照片他也承认了这是他的手下，车原来也是停在他的车库的。  
“所以，你是承认这箱白粉是你的？”Jody在皱眉，不知道是因为审讯得太顺利还是Crowley从头到尾都显得太游刃有余。  
“陷阱问题？我可没承认过这个。”  
“那你最好给出一个更合理的解释，能够帮助你走出这里的。”  
Crowley看着Jody脸上坚硬的线条，眉毛堆成一个悲悯的弧度，他慢慢开口，咬字和腔调都很特别“我会给你们一个解释的，但需要我的律师。”  
“我想他应该来了”他的语气更加轻缓。  
很遗憾这是一个不能拒绝的要求。  
Jody只迟疑了一下，对着对讲机说，“让他的人进来。”  
电流发出滋滋的干扰信号，然后Dean就看见一个人走进来。  
如果说Dean从蛛丝马迹中妄图分析出Sam的行踪，并且为每一个像样的线索奔走的时候就不可避免的纵容幻想构造他们的重逢。Sam在警署门口站着等他，身旁停着刷了新漆的Impala；Sam在他买早餐的时候越过队列抓住他的袖口，抢了他刚咬一口的热狗；Sam在他出勤的时候敲开了他的车窗，挤兑他熬夜监视目标颓唐的样子，在他想狠厉的揉他的头发时轻松的躲开了。  
最后Dean等来的是这个。  
Sam西装笔挺的走进他的审讯室，用他从来没有听过的，律师的口吻礼貌的打招呼，开门见山的把一张足以抵消他们一天所有成果的鉴定科报告放在桌子上。

报告清清楚楚的写明从丰田车厢里查抄出的白粉，只是白色粉末，54袋，没有一克的海洛因掺杂在其中。

Jody的呼吸急促起来，Dean很自豪自己现在还能如此冷静。他只是突然感到诧异，审讯室那么小，距离那么近，一张桌子居然就能画出楚河汉界，把两端的人各自送得这样远，远得看不清棱角，眉眼都透着陌生。

Sam还在继续，他站在嫌疑犯的身边，用平和的语气阐述了如果警方再无证据扣押骚扰他的雇主会产生的得失利弊，Jody对此无可奈何。他赢了，并不见得色，甚至在走之前还递了一张名片出来。  
Dean接过来看了一眼

Sam Wesson

白纸黑字，简单得触目惊心。


	4. Chapter 4

这是一场战争，已经有人打响了第一枪。Dean现在十分笃定，源于Winchester血脉里径流的军人天性。  
整场瓢泼大雨的目的仿佛就是要将警局的气氛浇得狼狈萎靡，它在成功之后毫不犹豫的消散，铺天盖地的水像游戏被按下终结按钮一样戛然而止。天依旧很暗，已经是晚上了，湖风周而复始的从固定的起源地出发，脚步与空气中残留的水分交叠，一个城市遍布着零度冰封的错觉。Jody走出审讯室之后就一直待在她的办公室里没出来，Dean在忙着手里收尾的工作偶尔抬头，被隔帘挡住的玻璃透出的光，跟外面的天一样黑。  
Dean下班去到Night参加一个牌局，同事喜欢同Dean一起赌牌，没办法几杯烈酒下肚聊一聊枪械，车辆和女孩，这种简单的联络感情方式让他们很难讨厌上谁。  
Dean最擅长在赌桌上赢光醉汉的钱，都需不上动用其他手法，哪怕他一样擅长那个。只是不是今天。他用了所有精力厌烦这间热烘烘的屋子，总会有嘈杂的声音扣动神经，让他如同惊弓之鸟，不堪重负。Dean挥手叫来酒保用他喜欢的方式倒来威士忌，一大杯。握住杯壁的手指和液体一样冰凉，但他觉得他很热，热到似乎灌进喉咙的酒都会蒸发，变成滚烫的汗珠从额角滑落，但实际上他只是涨红了脸颊，干爽得像扑上了婴儿粉。  
唯一值得庆幸的是Dean身上的零钱有限，这让他支撑不了多久，不至于把下一周的午饭钱都赔进去，很快他就在起哄声中输光最后几个钢镚，婉拒了其他的邀请率先下了桌。  
Dean的双手在握上方向盘的时候停止了微颤，而酒精不是罪魁祸首，他亮出一个假笑。Wesson，D他的身体在嚼咽下这个名字的时候产生了一种生理性的排斥，似曾相识的厌恶跟胃酸一起翻涌到喉头，接着他咬住了自己的舌头。四年的时间可以改变一个人，Dean在猜测答案。Sam挣脱泥泞站了起来看起来过得很好，他觉得自己必须对此心存感激，但是，但是。  
下车之后Dean发现他真的醉了，上楼梯的时候每一步脚步都很飘忽，没有踩在水泥地板上的实感，在第二个转向的时候差点一脚落空滚下去，还好及时拉住了扶柄，他在满是灰尘闻起来有狗屎发霉的楼梯间里坐了一会才继续往上攀爬。  
Dean费了好些劲才把钥匙对准锁孔，当他拉开门之后被笼罩在另一片影子里，空气陷入了短暂的沉默。他的手远离了枪套，用眼睛开始瞄准无关痛痒的位置，以最大的恶意痛快的揣测这里光滑的皮肤被一颗92式子弹贯穿后的伤口·。  
“Dean。”有人说。  
Dean当然知道这是谁，最大的证据就是Sam现在还好好站着。  
“我还以为你今天不打算回来了。”Sam紧接着说，他表现得如此自然，Dean随后才反应过来这样熟稔的口吻和白天疏离的眼神是出自同一个人，他长久的看着Sam身上那件洗脱色的格子衬衣，嘟囔了一句自己也没听清楚的回答，Sam却像被鼓励了顿时拉开一个笑。  
这是某种暗号，允许Dean隐隐松了口气，他回身带上了门，卸下枪放在餐桌上。  
“所以你现在是个律师了。”这个夜晚最终落到了Dean和Sam坐下来，各自捏着一个啤酒易拉罐嘎吱作响。  
Sam哼了一声，恹恹的倒在沙发里，将脊椎全部依靠上了背后的靠垫，瘫软得像被抽掉了骨头，但还是那样的巨大。  
“Crowley的律师。毒枭的律师。”Dean一字一句的指明，他试图将句子念成陈述句，不夹带会让Sam跳起来的指责意味。  
“哈，听起来可真辉煌。”Sam的眼里饱含虚假的甜蜜，“只是可惜我现在只为他处理明面上的生意”。  
他说这句话的时候听上去是有着真切的遗憾的，那很刺耳，Dean想，他咧开嘴角。  
“怎么样啊，这几年。”  
“还过得去。”Sam的语气听不出好坏，他的脖子在酒精的作用下已经歪了起来，盯在半空中回想，“第一年很不习惯，后来慢慢就好了。”  
不习惯，习惯什么，Dean立刻在心里反问，Sam眼珠朝他轮了一圈，像是听到了声响。  
“你还记得我告诉你我想向西边走么？”  
“威斯康星，明尼苏达，在国界绕一圈，再沿海走一路。”Dean点头，数着一个青年的梦想。  
Sam脸上浮出很轻的笑容，“我先回了劳伦斯一趟，然后在堪萨斯呆了四个月。”  
“你住在Bobby哪儿？他倒是麻烦到从来没想过吱会我一声。”  
“不，在利文沃什。”  
四目交接，Dean都没有思考就已经严厉的看向Sam，他居然在那双眼里看到了期待。片刻后惊愕绞缠住Dean的喉咙，说出口的语气比他想得要尖利，“这是个糟糕的玩笑。”  
“极尽所能。”Sam的手从额前灵巧的在空中翻出两圈弧度，贴在左肩，一个不伦不类的行礼。  
Dean四岁之后每年的圣诞节都会去往利文沃什，起初只是Bobby和Dean，把Sam托给警队的女警员照付，后来Sam长大一点，这趟旅程就多了他的位置，再后来Dean能自己驾驶Impala的时候，Bobby就不再跟着去了。这是一种奇特的体验，在圣诞节的早上，早在天色晦暗的时候就出发，越过初升的太阳，和被冻结的荒地，到另一个没有丝毫节日气息的地方探望一个人，除他们彼此之外，这个世界仅存的一个winchester。  
也不是年年毫无新意，有几次John是刚被狱警从禁闭室里放出来，整个探访时间都显得极其不耐烦，头发散发出一股强烈的酒精发酵气息。按Bobby的话，他们的老子是真有能耐，在监狱里也有门路能没日没夜的酗酒。  
而这种情况在97年开始好转，然后圣诞夜的奇迹结束在来年的春天，然后他们再也没有踏足过那个地方。  
太阳穴颓然的发出尖锐的警鸣声，Dean怀疑这是Sam的险恶用心，“告诉我你没有杀人。”  
Sam用看蠢货的眼神看着他，“如果有那么轻巧的话。”四个月，的确谈得上是轻巧。Dean知道，但他需要一个确认，Sam亲口说出的。  
“那是什么？”  
Sam耸了耸肩“故意伤害，我只是在酒吧里擦破了一个家伙一点皮，接着我就收到了一张传票。”  
Dean知道他所说的“擦破皮”的标准，但就算如此，他被扔进监狱也怕只有一个原因，他的弟弟惹上大人物了。  
“..你就是在这个时候搭上Crowley的？”  
Sam挤出赞赏的笑容。  
“他把你从监狱弄出来，所以你就心甘情愿改了名字也要为他办事卖命？”Dean脱口而出后才意识到这句话的私欲，他嘴唇绷紧的硬朗防线垮掉了一瞬间。  
“各取所需。”Sam偏转过头，他在说这句话的时候侧脸闪过一道折痕，不清楚是包容还是暗讽。  
很是简单明了，并不足以将Dean从迷雾丛生的黑色里解救出来，况且Sam看起来并不想再往下谈。不过这似乎也是最好的选择了，今天所发生的一切在Dean脑海里翻搅成粘稠的浆糊，还冒着酒气，他很难从其间分离出细密的丝线套在正确位置，虽然这不能让他停下思考。Dean机械的再灌下一口啤酒，鼻尖全是新鲜啤酒的香气但没被濡湿嘴唇，他才发现这罐已经被消灭彻底了。  
Dean直直的望向Sam，陡然有一个想法击中了他，不可抑制的疼痛在在胸腹中腾生，麻痹了半边心跳，“你不是..”  
“什么？”Sam还在玩着他的空易拉罐，轻而易举的捏成了一捆，然后在他抬起头之前Dean就已经尝到了悔恨的味道，但他没有退缩。  
“毒品？”  
Sam猛然的呛出一声笑，浓墨重彩的眼睛里蕴含着悲伤和盛怒，Dean在这样的注视下感到安心。  
“我有没有磕过药？你想问。你就觉得我该是这样的人？因为那符合完美逻辑，不是么？我他妈身上就留着这样的血，怎么可能还长成其他的样子。”  
这样的话太过了，Dean拧起的眉间中有切实的痛楚，胃里开始抽搐，他在Sam不可逼视的目光下叹息道，“我只是问一句你这个臭小鬼，’没有’是一个完全可以选择的回答”。  
“那样就足够你相信我了吗？！”  
“当然！”  
两句对话之间毫无停顿，同样的气势高涨，Sam的嘴唇不服气的挑起一个弧度，过会咧开变得更加张扬，他扭过头去试图掩盖。  
没有用，Dean还是看见了那双眼里闪耀的光。  
他产生了一种恐惧，并且对此甘之若饴。


	5. Chapter 5

Dean醒来的时候头疼欲裂，像有恐怖分子趁不注意放了颗C4炸弹在他的脑子里，然后没有迟疑按下了启动键。似乎突然就被这个世界所排斥，四周的空气用力挤压着身体，在满屋的阳光下他感到阴冷，而脸上和喉头有不同寻常的火在燃烧。这远不是宿醉可以让Dean达到的境界。  
单单是拉拽着酸软的四肢坐起来，就费了很大力气，我一定是中毒了，Dean无不有道理的想。  
门把被扭开，Sam走了进来。Dean的神经本能的抽痛起来，他想起昨天他们并没有就Sam的去留讨论过什么。Sam没有说要走，Dean自然也不会开口。  
“Sammy。”所以他只是说。  
“你发烧了。”Sam走到床头，像一堵墙隔绝了阳光，他挨着床沿坐下来把水杯和阿司匹林递到Dean手里。Dean解决了它们，他本来无意想喝得那么快，可从灼烧喉咙流下的温水就真的慢慢开始堵住了胃里灌着风的空洞。  
“如果知道你生病，我绝对不会让你跟我抢最后那罐啤酒。”  
Dean感觉到Sam在注视他，他发现自己弟弟在这样近的距离里注视着一个人的时候总会显得过分专注和深情。  
“那你也得抢得过才行。”因此他心虚的故意控制嘴角肌肉露出属于混蛋的洋洋得意，Sam还给他一个假笑。  
Dean掏出手机跟Jody请了假，近来警局人手比较吃紧，这本不应该如此容易，但他就是做到了，可能是因为他嘶哑的嗓音极具说服力吧。如同嚼蜡的草草填进几块蛋糕充当午饭，Dean把难得的空闲时间花费在床上，也没有太大的不满，他的确需要休息。Dean从敞开的房门望出去能看见Sam安安稳稳的坐在沙发上看碟片，手里还拿着酒。在病人面前这可不太道德，他鄙夷的想，其实也毫不在意。  
这间房的窗户已经很老旧了，玻璃上泛黄的裂痕是经年风霜才能留下的记号，锁上生了铁锈很多地方被卡住了，能彻底推开的窗子不占多数，但仅存的，就足够让Dean窥探到一小片的天空。  
风暴烟消云散后的天空碧空如洗，在秋冬时节的芝加哥很少见到如此晴朗的天气，这反而是让Dean回忆起了劳伦斯，那个地方就连寒冬都是敞亮的，光明的。他本来是应该在这个小镇渡过余生，但有一场大火将他驱逐到远方，从此他的身上大概是背负了罪孽，不然不会每次回去都行色匆忙。  
特别当他18岁后来到芝加哥，所拥有的记忆就越发渺茫了起来，源于人自带的一种筛选模式。这一年里，他常在Bobby口中得知John戒酒的情况，Dean从不知道是起因是什么。他推测，可能是爸爸在十几年的牢狱之灾即将结束的时候，才恍然发觉经过这么多年的自我放逐他竟然还活着。  
这是一种恩赐。  
圣诞节那天雪下得很大，爸爸在皮夹克里套上一件新的毛衣，有个愚蠢麋鹿的图案在中间。Dean非要给Sam带上红色帽子，尖头挂着一个金色铃铛，Sam已经开始抽条以不可思议的速度长大，可现阶段还是抵抗不了兄长的恶趣味，所以他在一整个圣诞大餐的过程中都装得闷闷不乐。风雪夜里的圣诞树和篝火看起来很温暖，他可能当时还不明白为什么爸爸在鲜活的灯火下更加苍白消瘦。  
John把礼物盒子挨个放在他们面前，Dean的目光锁在他的手上，那本是一双战士的手，坚韧又巨大，现在却在可怜兮兮的颤抖着，这让他的胸腔里油然生出一股恨意，刻骨铭心。不止是这个，还有很多，他还记得爸爸在喝了几杯蛋奶酒之后通红的眼睛，记得他跟Sam看了一晚上的圣诞怪杰，和从门缝渗出来的痛哭跟叹息，记得那个时候他还坚信事情都会好下去。  
紧接着他记得在芝加哥的深夜接到一通电话，Dean跳上Impala奔赴到Sam身边，为了一则死讯。  
John走得很平静，喝完一加仑的酒后倒在酒吧的地板上，再也没能爬起来。Dean首先感到的是愤怒而非其他，它气势磅礴的冲破了悲伤将他武装起来，类似某种保护机制使他可以表现得如此强硬和冷漠。“Dean..”Sam在一旁反复念着他的名字，仿佛这样就可以减少苦楚，喉咙里压抑的哭腔像只受伤的小兽，就因为这个，高墙林立的防备瓦解了，Dean感到绝望。他不能控制的猜想爸爸其实早已死去，长久以来他看见的只是一个被酒肉蛀穿的肉体，真正的John死在十几年前的大火里，他的世界分崩离析，七魂三魄不得不追随另一个人而去。  
这场葬礼是他记忆里劳伦斯最后一个晴天。  
不知道是不是这场悠长的回忆的缘故，Dean当天晚上吃完药睡觉的时候做了一个混乱的梦。  
Dean梦见他死了，睁眼所见皆处黑暗。有人站着他的棺木前哭，是Sam，他肯定，因为浓厚的悲恸快要刺穿他的灵魂。  
他感觉到Sam的手掌贴在他的脸颊上，然后是炙热鼻息的靠近，Dean的心里有个猜想，为它货真价实的发起抖来，别，他摇头，而这阻止不了Sam将嘴唇贴在他的唇上。  
比起吻，这更像一场狩猎。Sam粗暴的啃咬着Dean嘴唇，舌头肆虐的钻进他的口腔里翻搅，Dean发誓他尝到了铁锈，他可耻的感到兴奋，渴望强烈得让他不在乎那二两软肉是不是下一秒就会被猛兽撕裂得鲜血淋漓，生吃下肚。他的手指上跳动着脉搏，每一寸肌肤都在蠢蠢欲动。停下，Dean知道他得醒来，不应该让Sam的嘴唇磕在他的牙齿上，不应该对此产生狂热又下流的饥渴，更不应该为幻想面前这个人每一次呼吸颤栗，这是Sam，一个男人，他的弟弟。Dean痛苦的抽气，被唇舌的抚慰夺走了生存的权利，他醉了，大笑着跌入一片阴湿绿色的湖水，往下沉溺，直到窒息，直到再次死去。  
第二天Dean去上班的时候在门口撞见了Sam，他也要出门的样子，换上了一套西装，领带打得很漂亮。  
“好些了么，昨晚睡得怎么样？”Sam随口问道。  
Dean逼着自己直视Sam的眼睛，他说，用那种再正常不过的语调，“很好。”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam最近恋爱了。  
Dean不知道怎么就囫囵得出这个结论，而且对此很是确信不疑。  
这个词对于他有些遥远了，说起来也许不可思议，但事实如此。这些年来事情变化来得很快，且不尽如人意，他有更多重要的事情需要花费精力，工作，房租，日常的开销，还有Sam，这些在Dean的人生清单上都排到了把自己捣腾干净去教堂礼拜认识一位体面的少女，或是在酒吧泡到今天这里晚上最漂亮的服务生前面。即使这样，他也清楚这个词充斥的魔力，特别对Sam这个年纪的青少年来说。  
无言的线索藏在平日的细节里，Sam在思考的时候上扬了嘴角，脸上热烈而顽固的红晕，莫名其妙哼起歌来。Dean的猜测有实在的对象，他想起上次在学校门口Sam身边站着的那个女孩，从车窗里远远的望出去看得并不真切，淡金色的头发让他想起了阳光，想起了如落叶归根在远方城镇经历了生与死的妈妈。  
Dean关于初恋记忆也被永远留在那里，她的名字是Vanessa ，Dean叫她Van。  
Van住在小镇的东边，离Dean最原先的家不远，跟Bobby家是南辕北辙的方向。她搬来这里四五年了，这座贫瘠枯槁的土地也没能同化掉她的慵懒和随性，以至于她在这个世界格格不入的活着，举手投足又自带有万种风情。那是一个真正的女人，身世和年龄都是甜蜜的谜题。Dean在很久后才听闻她和爸爸是旧识，而性感的名字和口音应该出自意大利，大概是佛罗伦萨。  
高中的最后一个学期，Dean想办法再找了一份零工，除草修理之类的杂活，在给Bobby跑腿以外。他想尽快多存一份钱给Impala换上最新的变速器，那个时候他已经知道夏天的时候会进行一次远航，虽然还尚不知方向，但心里已经有过太多幻想。  
那段日子天气很热，汗珠从Dean的眼角滑落，融化在皮肤里，所有事物都被烤得面目狰狞，黏糊糊的粘在一起。Vanessa在完工后邀请他进去喝茶，她穿着一身丝绸睡袍，披了件很薄的毯子，微卷蓬松的长发从戴着珍珠吊坠的耳后一侧倾倒在其上。柠檬茶和曲奇很甜，哪怕是对Dean这样不折不扣的甜食癖患者而言，但很快他就没空去理会这样不足一提的诟病了。房间的空气蒸腾到沸点，热气黏湿了肌肤，在窗户上结上薄薄的水雾，窗下的蝉在交缠的藤蔓下有气无力的鸣叫，如同夏日的一场绮梦。  
置身期间时Dean深信他对Van是存有爱慕的，而后他回望才察觉年少轻狂四个字的魅力，仿佛得了巫女的眷顾，连全然的肉欲也能如此纯粹，干净得光鲜亮丽，藏匿得下所有污垢和肮脏。  
他不知道能对经历这个的Sam说些什么，这是责任的一部分，但最好的情况是什么也别说。最近一年Sam有些不对劲，表现得好像个十足的问题少年，不论Dean用稍微低沉的语调说出任何话，不论里面是不是有叱责在其中，他娘的就完全就不在乎，只要他愿意，看向Dean的眉眼就能随时冷淡下来，嘴角的弧度尖酸像要腐蚀月亮。  
他想参与进弟弟的生活里，这需要一个契机，所以Dean承诺了明天会出现在Sam旁边，在他生日的这一天。  
事实来讲，Sam并没有要求这个，更没有什么期许，他只是轻描淡写的说Green Mill明晚有个派对，他要和同学朋友一起聚一聚，没有提及原因，于是在听见Dean问他是否能到场的时候Sam轻轻张开了嘴，“当然，额，我说如果你想来的话。”  
Dean猜到Sam以为他已经忘记了，实则不然，他连送怎样的礼物都考虑好了。明天是早班，学校也休假，他准备把Sam带到靶场去消磨半个下午，已经给靶场的工作人员打好了招呼。警员培训前两年是不允许摸枪的，而他正巧知道Sam有多爱那个，他们都爱那个。Dean用一分钟确定了这个决定，五分钟来执行，再用以后的无数个日夜悔恨不已。  
起初只是寻常的下午，Dean的轮班结束在三点，回到家的时候不过四五点，他把Caprice飚了起来，为了尽早给混蛋弟弟一个惊喜。开门的时候，Dean已经隐约察觉有些异样，但他可恨的刹不住脚步，被卧室里窸窣的声响引了过去。  
然后接下来的所有在Dean的回忆里都被蒙上一层模糊的白色滤镜，Sam脱掉的上衣甩在床脚，年轻坚韧的躯体随着他放在裤子的手粗鲁的挤压而起伏，头发汗湿搭在额头，颧骨上的红晕已经蜿蜒爬到了胸膛上，他闭着眼睛下巴绷出隐忍的线条，喉结伴随着吞咽狠狠滚动。Dean看着Sam脸上的欢愉，感到皮下奔流涌动的血液蒸发成了粉末状，饱满的肉体瞬间干瘪下去。他想起了那位在神话里唯一死去的女妖，自己的弟弟身上也许也附有同样古老的诅咒，只消一眼就足够让人化作石像，动弹不了。接着他看见Sam张开嘴喘息，嘴唇颤抖着扭曲，Dean在他发声之前就读出了那个唇语，但还没有反应过来它的含义。  
“Dean。”  
只有一个单词，像游魂飘散在半空里。  
诅咒消失了，Dean醍醐灌顶，往日像电影胶片将含有Sam的帧页全部摘出连在一起，飞快的从他的眼前拉过。原来并不能说是别有深意，因为青年从未掩饰，Sam的笑容，Sam的眉眼，Sam的嘴唇，他眼里的光芒，喉咙里哼出的轻快的曲调，绕过脖子搭在Dean右肩的手掌，这些欲望展露在阳光下，干净纯粹，明目昭彰。  
门缝外的人转身离开，落荒而逃。他仓皇无措的打着方向盘，心里没有明确的目的地，只想着开远点，再远点，逃开他人生垮塌的地方，远离这个愚蠢又残忍的玩笑。  
在引擎呼啸中Dean绝望的想到，至此他的余生都不能再正视Sam了，从今往后的每一天他都要靠着肖想自己弟弟的身体度过，这样的念头形成了一把愚钝的刀将他开膛破肚，哗然的伤口上小丑咧着嘴赞颂着病态的渴求。  
看不到方向的前路过分漫长，太阳在他的身后高高悬挂，对发生的一切洞若观火，无动于衷的散发光芒。明天又是另一天了。


	7. Chapter 7

到底是什么时候变得不一样的，Sam的欲望，或者是他见鬼的人生。  
来到芝加哥后的电影之夜，Sam抢夺走Dean嘴里的蜡烛糖，兄弟俩一起看B级色情电影时，可能还会更早，早到州际公路的啤酒，早到爸爸葬礼上的拥抱，早到圣诞节交换的礼物，早到第一颗陨落的星辰划过天际。  
Dean想过，如果John没有被关进监狱，他们应该是在正常的家庭里生活。到了期末，爸爸会像普通家长在意Dean的成绩，为他逃课跟同学打架责骂，Sam被连累站在一起听训，低着头怯生生的。那位漂亮的女人会在这个时候端出丰盛的晚餐，不动声色的打断这场单方面的对话，安慰的在他们俩的额头都落上软软的吻，爸爸则会获得两个。  
等再年长些，爸爸休了积压几年的假期，带着他们开出堪萨斯州，妈妈坐在前座，Sam和Dean挤在后排，吃着打好包的三明治和樱桃派，Sam还在纠结他的新牙，上周长出了最后一颗，磕磕绊绊啃咬的掉了满身的碎渣。夜晚Impala闪着冷峻的寒芒碾过漫天苍穹，恢宏而壮丽。  
最终他们还是会回来，回到小镇， 这些年Dean和Sam的成长是从他们父母身上抽取的营养，黯淡与蓬勃，一个家里竟然能包容两种意识形态的极端。Sam在John提前退休的派对上濡湿了眼眶，他还那么年轻，年轻得不懂生命。在夜晚的时候他爬上Dean的床，被摇醒的兄长努力按捺着滋长的暴虐，听Sam疑惑长大难道就是为了老去，然后逐渐凋零。  
但再倒回事情的开端，当Dean抱着Sam站在街道对面看着那场肆意妄为的大火撕裂整片夜空，那样的未来也被焚烧成灰，连同爱着他们，且被他们深爱的人 ，埋葬在残垣和死寂之下了。John把哭得脱力的Dean抱上车，远离了喧哗和警鸣的Sam在他的怀抱里很快又睡过去。他们被送到Bobby家，客厅里争执的声音像砂砾打磨Dean脆弱的耳膜，爸爸端着猎枪夺门而出，Bobby站在门口一瞬间老了下去，这是他对这个夜晚最后的印象。  
再见到爸爸是一个月后的庭审上，John穿着橘红色的囚衣带着手铐沉默的坐在被告庭上，他可能是这一个月都没理过胡子，仿佛被满心的荒草缠绞住了气息。浑浊的双眼，耳鬓早早生出了的华发，这个可怜人被岁月偷走时间，飞速的在他身上跑过十多年。记得被起诉的名义是故意杀人未遂，John开了三枪，用一枪打碎了被害人的大腿，其余两枪则通通放空，法庭宣判结果是15年有期徒刑。很难想象这几发子弹是出自跟枪过了半辈子的男人手里，或许是满腔的愤怒和心死击垮了他，或许是在看见鲜血横流后才悲哀的发现，他的枪口对准的是一张稚嫩的脸，一场骇人听闻的灾祸，起因仅仅是几个叛逆混小子对他秉公执法的报复而已，他们没料到会酿成这样的结果，谁也没能料到。  
John在告别的时候蹲下身用手碰碰他的脸，让Dean记得照顾好他的弟弟，烟黑色的手指好像烧焦了再也洗不干净。Dean此时还不知道这意味着什么，本能的恐惧已经压碎了他幼小的胸膛，用手抹过眼睛才发现自己在哭，他点头，为此耗尽一生力气。  
生活很不容易，但总归还在继续。任何人的童年里，有一个蹲班房的老爹都不会是值得夸耀的谈资，比起与同龄人嬉笑打闹，Dean更喜欢一个人待着，他在湖岸边有块秘密基地，芦苇地的那头，后来这里就变成了他和Sam两个人的秘密。遇上天气好的下午，Dean会带着Sam一起逃课来到这里，躺在风轻云淡和天高地阔之间，让阳光暖和的盖在身上。Sam在这里问过很多问题，一些Dean能够回答，一些则艰涩得让他心悸，只能含糊敷衍过去，更有时回答Sam的只有风过林梢的声音，但他并不在乎，自顾自的思考乐此不疲。  
冬天的时候他们会裹得厚厚的来到结冰的湖面上溜冰，Dean在这个上面的天赋远远比不过他的弟弟，他只能笨重的挪动脚步，看Sam像鸟儿一样从他身边飞过，每次擦肩而过都让他胆战心惊。  
再后来Dean就没有那么多时间和Sam待在一起了，他在课外寻找各种工作机会，想尽可能早的脱离Bobby的照拂。这不是说有多糟糕，实际在Dean能用额外的薪水填饱他和Sam的肚子之前，Bobby做了他所能做的一切去抚养两个孩子长大。他们甚至拥有自己的房间，生日偶尔会收到礼物，一个写有名字大写字母的派或附近某个餐馆买套餐赠送的玩具兵人。这很不错，但就像他从未忘记过那场大火和在大火中枯萎的房子一样，他从未忘记过对爸爸的承诺，哪怕那对John而言只是聊胜于无的慰藉，可Sam的确是属于他的责任而不是其他人的。  
Dean为了挣钱换过很多工作，在餐馆洗盘子，杂货铺的收银员，酒吧里的侍者，他实效总是频繁又短暂，等他足够大之后，就去给Bobby打零工，这也是他做得最长久的工作，一共三年。三年过后，Dean在高中毕业那天被叫到警长办公室去。Bobby还是坐在那张巨大的椅子上在良久的沉默之后问Dean是否想成为一名真正的警察，他没有考虑多久就给了肯定的回答。这是他现在能做且做得最好的事情，况且这成全了Dean心中不知所谓的英雄情结。不是所有人都有这个机会的，他对此感恩，就像每个小屁孩都想过长大变成超人，但总要花上不少时间失望于他们不能飞这件事。  
这显然不是结束，因为Bobby开始喝私藏的那瓶龙舌兰，Dean注意到他的杯子已经快见底了，龙舌兰下肚后是能让人开口说话，于是Bobby就罕见的跟Dean聊起来从前的故事，关于他的父辈。当年退役之后，他们是如何相识，怎样拉近距离走到了一起，和最后在婚礼圣坛下许下的誓言，Dean为时间和语言的魅力着迷，此去经年，旁人便能轻而易举的概括两个人的一生。Bobby说了很久很久，直到嘴唇起皮干裂，他把一个信封递到Dean手里。这是John本应该接受的邀请，若不是二十年前的那场相遇的话。  
去芝加哥吧，他说。  
这句话仿佛一把离弦的箭勾着Dean的心神射向地图的另一方，钉在那座美丽并让人心生畏惧的城市里，徒留箭羽在他的脑海里震颤不已。


	8. Chapter 8

从那日出门后Dean就没见过Sam，第二天没有，余下的一周也都没有。  
时间线被人伸手拨乱回从前，他又要开始琢磨Sam的行踪，担心他傲慢锐利的弟弟没有在任何一间酒吧或者堂口被拳头亲吻过脸颊，这是一个特权，Dean失去了它四年。还要糟糕的是他想起了更多，同样在这间布满尘埃和阳光的屋子里所发生的，热气，汗珠，和青年的叹息。溺死的梦好像是钥匙打开了某扇门，推开它Dean被已经模糊淡忘的东西犹如潮汐般淹没，他被人压着头按进冰水里，无从反抗的任由尖锐明晰的回忆刺痛麻痹的神经。  
每天出门坐在驾驶座踩下油门时Dean都在想，如果他就在这里打偏方向盘拐上一条小径，不管尽头是悬崖还是大海，不论路途坎坷还是泥泞，都拼命的开，拼命的开，是不是就能够跑过时间，跑过回忆，跑过脑海里挥之不去的声音，就像那些他钟爱的西部老电影大结尾，男主角告别了心爱的姑娘重新踏上征程，在引擎咆哮声中追逐落日的尾巴。事实并非这样，他只是一个普通市民，哪怕天性中带点落拓但从小到大都没资格恣意潇洒，所能言说的最大幸运就是赶上每个路口的绿灯按时到达工作岗位上。  
Dean愿意用任何筹码换掉脑海里关于Sam关于自己难堪扭曲的欲求，但根本用不着他开口，Jody都乐意扔给他无数工作填满脑子的空隙，让他精疲力竭无暇顾及其它。特别是这个时节，层出不穷的案件像秋风扫落叶席卷了芝加哥城。在这一点，证实了他在几周前的猜想，冬天快来了。  
这是这周的第三起命案。  
报警电话打来的时候是早晨，下水管道工人接到投诉电话说千禧公园的井道发出一股不能容忍的恶臭之后前去查看，他本来以为是死去的老鼠或其他动物，却发现了一具僵硬苍白的男性尸体。  
Dean赶到现场才发现这个情况有多棘手，下水道本身的环境破坏了太多的在场证据，尸体早就开始腐坏，脸被老鼠啃噬了大半。没有搜出任何有效证件，现在根本没办法确认受害者身份，法医只能粗略的推测出是三十五岁左右的男子，以尸体的浮肿程度来看遇害时间应该在两周前的暴雨之后。  
很遗憾符合这两个标识的流浪汉和失踪报告多得难以计量。“牙医记录呢？”Dean问。  
法医用她那双大得可怕的眼睛盯得Dean毛骨悚然，慢悠悠的蹲下身扒开尸体的嘴唇指给他看。  
Dean才知道尸体似笑非笑的嘴部形态是从何而来，口腔里空荡荡的，没有留下一颗牙齿。  
“凶手，或者说行刑者一定是用专业工具在他生前一颗一颗拔下来了，下手很快，手法老练纯熟，不然你看，这里不会只有这么一点创伤。”  
“行刑者？”Dean重复了一遍她的用词，带着警察通有的审慎和质疑。  
法医笑了一下，捏住尸体的脸颊将嘴再掰开些，“不仅仅是牙齿，消失的还有舌头。”  
这不合常理，如果只是想掩埋这个人的身份，需要破坏的是指纹，体发，牙齿和颅骨的形状，而剪掉舌头，这怎么看都有私人恩怨在里面了。  
“这是一种黑帮的刑罚。最近几年已经很少露面了，我也是从我的老师那听到的。”法医把口罩摘了下来，Dean发现这是一个还出奇年轻的女孩，皮肤很白，大概是不常见阳光，眼下的青紫肉眼可见。  
“拔掉牙齿，剪掉舌头，他们用这个办法惩罚告密者。”  
“还挺有针对性的。”  
“那你猜猜他的牙齿和舌头去哪儿了？”法医扬起一抹猫抓老鼠的微笑，配着苍白平淡的脸孔，怎么看都有些渗人，Dean随着她的眼神看过去已经知道了答案，嘴唇干涩起来，“他自己吃下去了。”  
“对，我应该能在他的胃袋里找些线索，这要等回实验室之后了。”法医看见Dean点了点头，便继续转身忙自己的查证搜集工作了。  
身边人群熙攘，Dean长久的蹲在那直到小腿发麻才起身迈出帐篷。他走在太阳下，后颈却是凉的，想起刚才在尸体手臂上看到的残缺的纹身，摸摸自己手臂同样的位置，好像也身同感受的咬掉了自己的舌头，留它在胃酸里慢慢分解消化。Dean莫名其妙的还觉得那个图案似曾相识，他没能抓住一瞬间的灵感，只能心有不甘的把它放置到一边。  
这必定是与大格局的争斗相关的，可留有外人插手的余地太少，至今Dean掌握的线索都过于渺茫，面对打乱拼图的碎片，还无法拼凑出一个完整的事实真相。Dean感到焦躁，像在沥青地里奔跑，被陷住了双脚，面对生死的乏力感是一个完美的借口，但他知道并不是这个。  
隔天下午法医将验尸报告递交上来，连同查明的身份。Daniel.Jackson，男，三十二岁。这是一份很简单的档案，Dean从寥寥数字就窥破了他的人生，从生到死，父母离异，辍学入狱，出来后理所当然的混迹黑帮，在上个月27号凌晨2点因为失血够多停止呼吸。档案上附有入狱照，与当时他看见的尸体很不一样，头发是短刺，手臂上完整的鹰头高傲昂扬。  
这样的感觉很奇怪，像是上帝的权利，看过另外一个人存活的证据，才会发现一具尸体不仅仅是尸体，知道他们的意气风发和大好曾经会在一个转角会彻底偏转，接着就从天堂坠落，不停的坠落，到粉身碎骨，到万劫不复。  
假如事情越来越糟，Dean开始不受控制的臆想Sam的死亡，以任何的方式在他看不见的角落停止呼吸，这比让他把思绪停留在兄弟的嘴唇，或是手指上要容易接受得多。半个月之后有匿名举报电话打过来，他的同事赶过去处理，Sam的脸已经变得浮肿，高大的身体布满死亡的青斑，嘴部似笑非笑的凹陷，辨别不出身份，有人在现场会想这原来一定是个非常漂亮的男孩。法医把他的Sam套上袋子，带到解剖台上划开冰冷的皮肤，锋利的手术刀轻松的割破石头，只有很少的血会涌出来了。有一天Dean会接到电话，一个听不出悲喜的男人声音说他很抱歉通知他这个消息，告诉他去到什么地方去辨别尸体。  
然后Dean就像多年前奔赴父亲的葬礼一样，连夜赶过去，可他胸膛炸痛得麻木，已经没有任何力量能使他强悍或者击溃他了。一片死寂里轰鸣震碎了Dean的耳朵，他会哭，像没有明天那样。再然后，光斑在这幢阴冷的坟墓里变幻，太阳照常从东边升起，天亮了。


	9. Chapter 9

Sam没让Dean在死刑缓期执行的半个月惶惶不可终日的守着电话度过，他自己回来了，虽然情况不甚乐观，但依旧感谢上帝，是走着回来的。  
午夜才刚到家，Dean离下班的最后一次临检出了麻烦。35街的Lagunitas Taproom，几个刺头起哄生出一场事端趁乱想跑，被拦住之后免不了动些拳脚功夫，他把面前那个制得服服帖帖压在地上时，都快要铐上手铐了，耳后一阵风声扫过来，只来得及避开后脑勺让闷棍砸在肩胛骨上。他躺在床上，感到那儿的皮下组织在蠕动，汇聚成一个瘤，疲惫和钝痛像癌细胞一样扩散到全身，剥离了四肢五感。  
嘎吱一声门开了，脚步声，Sam踏着靴子踏在木地板上，Dean动了动嘴唇想了一会，漫无目的的，更多的关于是这样躺着压住了伤口是不是应该翻个身再继续睡，但他没有动，也没有睡。Dean的耳朵在捕捉客厅里的声音，他是如此习惯于关注Sam以至于过了一会才意识到自己在这样做。他知道他在等什么，流程十分清楚，Sam的脚步会在转角拐弯迈入他自己的房间，紧接着摔上门，墙很薄，屋子也会跟着颤抖。然后他就可以痛快丢掉这些继续睡了，或许还能做个好梦，一如过往岁月里的无数次所发生的。  
可是没有，门外的寂静透过缝隙蔓延了整间屋子。惯性的不安缠上Dean的喉咙，他走出去，光线很暗，依稀能看见Sam静坐在沙发上，垂着头辨不清神色。  
“嘿Sam，你还好么？”Dean伸手推搡了一下Sam的肩头，他发誓他的力度很轻，可Sam还是像被近距离的散弹枪击中一样，冲击力让他的双手摊开往后倒去，轻柔的月光落在他被鲜血模糊看不清眉眼的脸上，表情苍白而肃穆。于是同样一把枪也击中了Dean，子弹在血肉和骨头的碎片里缓慢挤压穿行。Dean听见自己发出声音，像是他兄弟的名字，他同时摸到了Sam孱弱的脉搏，但不确定那是不是错觉，因为手下的皮肤冰凉腻滑，就像被切断的蛇，就像殆尽的火。  
“Dean？”Sam费力的睁开眼，在确定了什么之后，反手扣住Dean的手将兄长拉进怀里。  
一个拥抱，证明我还活着。Dean为Sam脖颈间血腥和枪硝的气味感到眩晕，或许只是因为Sam。他非常确信听见了Sam牵扯到伤口的吃痛声，但在他条件反射的要挣开时Sam的双手却箍得更紧，那么紧，好像他所有的力气都用在了这上面，呼吸和心跳都微不可察。  
还活着，也仅此而已。Dean不得不将Sam弄上床，剪开所有的衣物，如同斑驳树干的细密伤口一览无余。不仅是正在淌着血的，还有愈合的也都一一在这幅完美鲜活的身躯上留下磨灭不去的痕迹，Dean突然发觉他完全不了解Sam承受过什么，就像阔别的这些年他的弟弟回到了上一代战火纷飞的岁月里，饱经过离乱与沧桑，那枪管霎时迸溅的火花灼烧着他的双眼。而这里，Dean的手轻轻触碰着小腹右下方，Sam疲惫的闭上眼，在他的手掌下静静颤抖。一颗子弹在这里，跟着时针在走，生命在每个空格的下一秒都在流失。  
“你来，还是我来？”Sam问，用那种讨论明天谁准备早餐的语气。  
没有回答。憎恨，又一次把所有人都囊括进去，那个不知道所谓的开枪者，必定有所牵连的Crowley，还有早已凋谢的父亲，躺在这里的Sam，还有，首当其中的，他自己。  
Dean的手在握上剪刀时停止了颤抖，没有麻醉，只能让Sam事先喝下酒，公寓藏有最烈的威士忌，算是聊胜于无的精神鸦片。他是个刽子手，给自己的弟弟开膛破肚，还要尽可能做得快一些，虽然疼痛能保持清醒，但谁也不能保证过大的痛楚不会让人陷入昏睡。鲜血在剪开伤口的时候把手心灼得滚烫，他咬紧牙关用镊子夹出子弹，清脆的落在托盘带着血肉滚一圈，一眨眼摇摇欲坠的汗珠从睫毛砸落在床单上。  
然而还有更多，Dean的手带着急跳的脉搏，得以用最正大光明的方式触摸Sam不再完好的皮肤，和提前衰老的灵魂。像是这样就可以触及遥不可及的过往，就可以抚平不可明说的伤痕。看Sam用另一种完全不同的方式在他面前全然赤裸，因为粗糙的指尖擦过皮肤而颤栗，隐秘的快乐让他精疲力竭。停下，Dean严厉的呵斥，沉重的呼吸和绷紧的身体，一切的一切让他无法抬头直视Sam的神色，他想起尘埃与太阳，想起被捂住的腐烂疮疤，想起胃袋里的二十八颗牙齿，它们磕碰在一起爆发出极尽癫狂的笑意。  
处理完伤口已经很晚，Sam累极了，随时可能被酒精和伤痛拖入梦乡，他突然开口的话就像是呓语一样，“Dean.”  
“怎么了？”  
“你想知道一个秘密么？”他说。  
Dean应该问那是什么，可他凭白在这个虚弱躺在床上的人感到警示和危险，喉咙连住了，吞咽了几下没有发出声音。听见Sam哼笑了一声，活像扇了一耳光在脸上。  
这是一个陷阱，Dean意识到这件事时已经被Sam抓住衣领拉近了距离，他感到被灼伤的迷眩，几乎想不起上次他们如此接近是什么时候。而那股力量在某个距离急刹，“你想。”Sam在耳边低语，更像是在蛊惑。  
Dean本能的想摇头，这个夜晚太疯狂，Sam好像死了，然后又活了，现在他们俩满身鲜血，像两个被酒精冲昏了脑袋的青少年，但上帝啊，Sam该死的嘴唇就在那儿，而我想要他？鼻尖的呼吸渐渐相融交缠，Dean舔了舔干燥的嘴角，发现Sam把视线落点停在那，火热又谨慎。他的手不由自主从对方肩头攀过，没入Sam的头发，这是个错误的决定，浓密柔软的发丝吞噬了他的手指。Sam的眉梢上挑，眼睛的绿色浓稠而甜蜜，“对..也许你已经知道了..”  
恐慌冲刷过他的血液，Dean心醉神迷，他迎上去想碾过Sam发白的嘴唇，就像他一直想要的方式，吮吸，啃咬，在每一次目光所及的臆想，在每一个五光十色的梦境，在每一寸黯淡晦涩的阴影里，只要….。  
他堪堪侧过头，Sam挺翘的鼻尖擦过脸颊，有种刀剑开刃后的寒芒。  
“不，Sammy。”  
一声气音轻而易举刺穿了两个人的心。  
“好好休息吧。”Dean温柔的说。


	10. Chapter 10

Dean的后怕来得缓慢而强烈，是翌日早晨的事了。  
客厅里刺鼻的血腥味被寒冽的风冲淡，可是一部分记忆仍鲜明得刺眼。他没办法忘记咫尺之遥的Sam耀眼炙热的目光，没办法忘记自己差点溃不成军，几乎失去理智。远远超过了追究枪伤的来源，而Sam很可能也不会提及。  
胃在空洞的痉挛，Dean吞咽的力度带着戾气，他深知如果Sam没有停下，在两方对垒的天秤加上半点筹码，哪怕是一句轻若羽毛的请求，那么下一秒Dean就会压上去，寡廉鲜耻的品尝他的身体，用唇舌粗野的撕咬血脉贲张的精壮肌肉，如此Sam就会喘息，跟着他的动作摆动胯骨，黯然下来的璀璨眼睛有实质性的情欲溢出来，辣得惊人。  
可是没有，什么都没有，你是好样的，情况不再好转，Dean不知道他还能坚持多久。  
时间。唯有风和时间，它们能带走一切，像冲散天边的云和昨夜的血迹一样，容许Dean的目光沉迷在Sam身上，但不会为了某个不怀好意的笑容，翘着腿绷起牛仔裤的线条而脉搏加速，呼吸滞怠。总有一天Sam看向他的眼神里不会带有清晰的渴望，脸上的诉求也被抹去了迹象。然后再等等，其间必然藏有一个期限的，等到风起云涌，斗转星移，等到Dean相信的足够久之后，他们俩肯定还能肩并肩走在一起调侃微笑，为谁偷吃了冰箱里最后半块鸡肉派吵吵嚷嚷。偶然的拥抱有力而短暂，谁都不会再去想做操了自己兄弟的事。  
这很不容易，好在不是他一个人在努力。他们之间仿佛达成了某个秘密协定，用不需要交流的共识。Sam在养伤的一个多月大部分时间都待在他自己的房间里，每天早上Dean出门的时候Sam还在为看了大半夜的碟片呼呼大睡，冰箱里的食物按三餐时间规律减少但餐厅的灯从来没打开过。有时候Dean会在浴室门口碰见Sam，省去玩笑的争斗打闹，脚步不停歇的擦身而过，就像住在同一屋檐下完完全全的陌生人。Dean时不时会察觉到Sam投来的目光，但他不会抬头，也不会试着辨明其中的含义，直到Sam被自己惊醒，恍然的收回去，红晕顽固的贴在他的颧骨上。  
叹息压迫了颈脖的神经，太阳穴麻木的跳动，一切安好，Dean不会这样说。随着时间的推移，所有不在明面上的焦虑，烦躁，耀眼的白光，被压制在房间每一口呼吸的空气里，一整个变成了计时炸弹，分秒跳动着走向爆发。于此他只能期待冬天，雪花在空中打着转挂到树枝上，近乎冰点的气温也许能够冻结炸开的火光，同时加班再加班到规定的最高时限。  
今年的寒冬异常凌厉，满城纷扬的大雪都盖不过黑帮势力之间剑拔弩张的局面。起因据说是半只脚跨入地狱的Stan奇迹的痊愈康复，不日便可以回来重掌大局，而蠢蠢欲动的各个头目小动作不断，看来是不会那么容易罢手的。  
Dean这才从一个枪击现场匆匆赶回来，温热的血和炽热的枪火融化了大半堆积的雪，沾湿了他的裤腿，场面惨烈。昨晚警方本来意图查抄Crowley的毒品交易，想的是务必雪耻，要抓个人赃并获，却无意间撞破了黑帮火并的现场。等到双方两败俱伤后，就把他们都给带了回来。  
翻阅案宗的时候Dean找到一两个熟人，后来查证的确全归属在Samuel旗下。这个人的军火生意近些年越做越大，在之前新旧上位中的呼声极高，笼络了大多的人脉，也难怪在Stan痊愈之后心有不甘，毕竟谁过有登顶高位的机会后会安心被人使唤驱遣？  
这次犯案涉及人数众多，一时间塞满了警局所有的临时牢房。单独审问也花费了好几天的时间，逐个击破后串连出来的结果是一场内讧。Samuel原本想召集人手突击Stan所在的私人医院，但他党派里被Stan提携过的人并不在少数，于是就发生了昨晚的事，想不到是警方也闻声而来，直接被一网打尽。虽然Samuel并没有在其中，可过了这次元气大伤，别说再角逐首领之位，利益伙伴崩盘之后的日子恐怕不会太好过，仇家找上门来也是不会顾忌任何情面的。如果聪明一点，想保住性命就应该早早远离这块是非之地，有多远走多远了。  
Dean自然不会替他唏嘘感慨，只是心惊于吊诡的形势局面，已经积蓄起来的风暴，看来不重新洗牌过是不会善罢甘休了。这里终于告一段落，近日高强度的工作让他的视线模糊，眼前隐隐溅开白色的光晕，Dean去厕所洗了把脸，冰水镇压着脑后神经的钝痛，他看了看镜子里神形憔悴的脸打算抬手放自己喘口气，按时下班。  
在他走之前Jody拉住他说，“今早碰见John，他让你记得晚上的事。”Dean乍听还觉得莫名其妙，看到时间后才猛然想起今晚的橄榄球比赛。原来John只当它是闲暇的爱好，看一场空一场的，不知道为什么去年开始就特别情绪高涨。说来熊队的确争气，碾压对手几周前就早早预定了国联冠军的宝座，向季后赛进军，John便提前邀Dean看决赛，一起庆祝胜利。他说这些话的时候是在感恩节，当时Dean的嘴被鲜嫩多汁的火鸡肉填满很难说出任何拒绝的话。  
外面还在下雪，Dean赶到John家的时候正巧碰上晚饭时间，John在开门后直接将他带上了饭桌。家里没有别人，John的妻子，Sara正在厨房忙碌，一个甜蜜又善良的妇人，在看见Dean的时候立刻放下锅碗热情的给了他一个拥抱。  
饭后，他们坐在篝火旁的沙发上等待着节目开始。Dean舔着嘴唇上的酱汁，胃里被温柔的撑满了，难得放松浑身暖洋洋的靠在座椅上不用思考。  
“最近怎么酒吧活动都没看见你？”John也以相同形态，挺着肚子躺在背椅上，看不出平时雷厉风行的模样，倒像个真正慈祥的中老年人了。  
“还以为你会高兴没我来赢你们的钱。”Dean咧开嘴。  
“所以你就去赢别人的钱了？”  
Dean的呼吸轻缓下来，摇了摇头，“忙着呢。”没等再问就扯上工作的事，转移话题他是此间能手，John看来也不太想追究，顺着他的话分析起芝加哥如今混乱的形式局面，和Dean的猜测没有太大的出入。接着比赛开始，John就更不想多说，全神贯注在电视机上。  
他松了口气，壁炉里的篝火烧得正旺，噼里啪啦安静的响声不觉，跳跃的火光迷乱了Dean的眼睛。他移开视线跟随着空白的思绪在火焰的周遭移动，壁炉的上方是一整面的相框，每一张的来源John在喝醉之后都跟他畅谈追忆过。陡然一个完整的鹰首图腾张牙舞爪的跳到Dean的面前，他的心下意识的瑟缩了一下，反应过来后锐利的眼神像小刀扎在了John映着球赛光影的侧脸上。  
紧接着他在赛中休息时间起身离开，婉拒了John的挽留。  
风夹杂着碎冰割在冰凉的脸颊上，Dean把油门踩到底，席卷着风雪向警员培训学校狂奔而去。他觉得自己无意得到一把钥匙，冲破了一桩隐秘，有一个想法在尖叫，大胆又狂妄。他咬着颤抖的舌头，指节在方向盘上捏得发白，逼迫脑海里嘈杂的人声逐渐清晰统一起来。

感恩节那天John和他站在壁炉前细数照片背后的故事，这个是毕业那天，这个是校内对抗他带的组得第一的时候，这个又是第一次当上教官的时候，总而言之这面墙所有的照片都属于John和他在学校所带的学生，从最开始到现在，连Dean也出现在里面。

Dean脚步匆忙的迈向警卫室，出示证件之后带人打开了学校档案室的门。那只骄傲昂首的鹰鹫，他果然是见过这个图案的，不过也仅止于图案上罢了。照片的边框从搭在John的手臂上开始截断，这才是为什么他对那张脸并没有任何熟悉感的原因。可是如果Daniel曾经参加过警员培训，为什么在个人档案没有留下任何的痕迹？  
Dean心里惊疑不断，计算着Daniel的年龄和John执教的年岁，从灰尘遍布的高架上搬出了相应的文件夹，可是他并没有在这里找到那份本该有的入学档案。然后他又逐一翻找了所有John曾经执教过的学生的年份，和文献资料，也没有任何一处记载能证明Daniel的存在。  
像一只幽灵，见不得光。  
想想，Dean，想想。一个青年曾经是警学的一员，后来被抹除相关记录，辍学入狱，混迹黑帮，几年后以告密者的罪名，割掉舌头拔掉牙齿抛尸下水道。事后留下的仍是一份真假难辨的人生简历。原因。原因只可能会是一个。  
夜晚浓雾里密密麻麻的小虫啃噬月亮，耳边的心跳声状若擂鼓。Dean拖着脚步精疲力尽的往外走。这件案子已经不用再查下去了，并非权责范围以内，是不该管的，也管不起。  
他的脚步在门口停顿片刻，手一抬按下按钮，灯闪了两下熄灭了。汹涌的黑暗和纷杂的星光一下子捅破窗户闯进来，像夜海的水淹没了这间屋子。  
窒息的一瞬间Dean回想起了刚才紧张下的不安出自于哪儿。

他翻阅过所有的关于John执教过的学生档案。

没有Daniel Jackson 。

也没有 Sam Winchester。


	11. Chapter 11

最好的杀死一个人的方式，是使他从来没存在过。  
漫漫长夜，车窗外万籁俱寂。Dean返回警局登录上资料库查找关于Sam的一切信息，警校登记，从小到大的学籍，83年劳伦斯大火的报告，乃至于出生证明，通通呈现的空白让他不寒而栗。  
取而代之的是另一个全然不同的名字和人生。一份被篡改后完美的黑帮投名状，出生在堪萨斯的小镇，父母在十年前的车祸中不治而亡，问题少年磕磕绊绊读到大学，因为寻衅滋事被送进利文沃什监狱，四个月之后因为服刑期间表现良好而提前释放，出狱后被Crowley招揽至今。  
这一整个就像乱码失控的游戏，玩家建立的人物档案是一串串的数据，想要抹除一个人的存在只需要轻点鼠标，就能将他随手淹没在历史尘埃里。杀人不见血。心脏梗在Dean的喉头，凄厉的撕裂气管，吐出的阵阵白气消散在寒冷的空气中，他想就是也许这样，砰，晶亮的蓝色粉末炸开，然后Sammy就被某个拙劣的马戏团魔术师变走，满堂欢呼，戏院散场后没有观众会在意他是否来到过这个世界上。  
Dean冰冷的手按在电话听筒上很久也没拿起来，拨出熟悉的号码。他想跑，不顾一切的闯进漫天白色飞絮的树林里，可是被厚重的积雪绊倒只能痛苦的摔在地上。Sam因为什么会卷进这些争端，Dean没办法不把起因的一部分归咎到自己身上，而那究竟是怎样却也是他不敢再探寻的。Sam在监狱里的硬板床上辗转反侧，穿着亮眼的橘红色囚服静静的坐在被告席里，还有入狱照上阴沉又年轻的脸，这些单薄的记忆如此真实如此的饱含苦楚。需要谈谈，Dean想到，他的主意到此为止，而事实的发展会有无限可能。通常他极力避免这样的情况，但他实在想不到会有什么能比现在更糟。  
Caprice在雪地上碾出两条黝黑的印痕，似乎也被外面的冰天雪地冻得浑浑噩噩，但他宁愿在漫天风雪里迷失了道路，只为垂死挣扎更久一点。然而事情不如Dean所想，永远不会是。  
在离家不远处，他看见Sam裹着外套冒冒失失的从便利店出来，提着一个袋子，风雪极大范围的阻隔了他的视线，可Sam高得像个巨人，在空无一人的街道上就跟红色信号灯一样显眼。Dean的手在理智接管之前就已经摁响了喇叭，这不是个好主意，惊弓之鸟的恐慌立刻刺穿了他的身体。Sam似乎更甚，他回头愣了愣携卷着风雪冲进车前座，一拳砸在Dean身上，两个人的牙齿都在打颤，同样的气喘吁吁。  
“真他娘的见鬼。”Sam暴戾的骂骂咧咧，Dean吐出口气，兴致缺缺的挥了挥手，避开再次袭来的一拳。  
“大晚上的出来做什么？”  
Sam斜了Dean一眼，把塑料袋砸在手刹上算是答复，两个六听装的啤酒，Dean勾起袋子扔回了他身上，那些养伤的时候少喝酒的屁话他说到第四次没用之后就不再重复了。他试着把这当做一次简单的车程，距离很近，时间很短，他没有去注意Sam被冻得通红麻木的鼻尖，耳垂，和相对煞白的脸颊，没有看到他头发和围巾上夹杂的冰屑正在融化，而他也不用抛出那个问题，当车在公寓后巷停稳之后。  
“对。”简单的词语像一击重拳砸向Dean的腹部，远比Sam刚才用的力度要重。  
“操你的，操。”过了一会Dean静静的说，Sam牵开了嘴角，脸上的阴影闪过一丝狂乱，他好像在家里之前就喝了不少，完成的呈现出一副迷人的醉态，这彻底扼住了Dean的咽喉。  
Dean只能尝试着把形成的声音挤出牙关和嘴唇，低沉又严苛 ，“你不能就这么说Sammy，只是，不能。”Sam喷笑一声，打开一罐啤酒强硬挤进他攥紧的掌心里，触碰到的指尖就像冰棱，意思就是和他并无差别，“那就陪我喝酒，然后我会告诉你所有想知道的。”  
所有，Dean为这个词颤栗，不是兴奋。他仰头干了一口，冰凉的酒烫伤了他的喉管，他的胃袋，表面密密麻麻覆盖着迅速膨胀的水泡，身体从内部灼烧起来，他很快意识到这不过是此夜的一个开始。  
Sam如法炮制的噗嗤开了另外一罐啤酒，不紧不慢的靠回座椅，冰冷的空气在他牙齿间发出嘶嘶声，语气比起回忆更像是陈述，“起因你应该也猜得差不多了，我记得是一场校内对抗赛之后上头有人牵线让我去进行一项特殊任务，反正..反正，当时我也想离开这，什么地方都好，就答应了。真是中了头彩。”  
刚才那口酒喝得太快，Dean咬着内侧软肉上的伤口找回知觉，点了点头。  
“上线给我的任务是潜伏到Crowley身边，并取得他的信任。我跟了他三年多，但经手过的都是明面上的合法生意，真正核心从来都没让我接触到过。我也想办法给上头传了几次可疑消息，查出来要么就是幌子要么就是小鱼小虾，警方就一直按着没动手。”  
“他们想抓大鱼。”  
“噢你绝对想不到有多大，”粗粝嗓音里的讥诮像装有倒钩，Dean随时有可能会为了贪恋鱼饵而被划破喉咙，“一整个的芝加哥黑帮集团。”Sam故意用甜腻又蹩脚的华丽腔调朗诵，为了增添戏剧性本来垮在座椅两侧的手现在横起来比划了一番，握着的啤酒罐差点撞上Dean的鼻子。  
“Stan的事是个难得的好机会，所以你就回来了。”  
Sam不置可否的耸了耸肩，“机遇往往伴随着危险，反正我都忍了三年了，没理由去当这个出头鸟。”Dean蓦然僵住了，随即痛苦的叹息一声，他当然知道头一枪打向的是谁。  
“暴雨那天是个局。”  
“你都看出来了，只可惜有些人看不透。卧底都是单线联络，就算有所怀疑我也不敢自暴身份，更别提接应一二。事后上线才跟我提起，说那是个老特情，Crowley是他最后一个目标，多半想早日解决脱身回家吧，反而。”  
Sam的目光透过被雪斑驳的车前窗望出去，遥不可及，又衰老沧桑，他扭头回来把Dean嘴角的苦涩看得真切，咳了一声，像是窒息之前破碎的声音，又像是在笑，“Crowley的心思比外界盛传的还要叵测，他布这个局不光是为了拔出钉子，还有..”  
“还有示敌以弱，一石二鸟。”Dean喉结在震颤，但不像是他的嘴在说话。  
Sam随意的哼了两声，把他的长手长脚尽量在这个狭窄空间里舒展开，犬牙碰撞在啤酒罐的边缘凿刻下印痕，“果然在那之后，Crowley就逐渐让我接触一些东西，但是他让我办事，往往是在尘埃落定后我才会知道我这一环在其中起到的作用，除开成了帮凶，警方根本仍旧是无从下手。”  
“他还是不信任你。”  
“是啊，清白的背景，三年的跟随还是不够。所以，”  
Sam突兀的露出一个笑容，八颗牙齿都暴露在空气里，Dean的心开始崩塌

“——所以，我给了自己一枪。”


End file.
